The Young and The Mischievous
by Beccas1998uk
Summary: Austin Moon the blonde flirt, trying his best to get the popular girl, but all he seems to do is get in trouble with his Mischievous ways! Trailer for The Young And The Mischievous link is on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my newest fanfiction and a totally new cast , The Austin and Ally cast! Now for those who don't know me I am Becca soon to be 18 and this will be my sixth fanfiction I have created. If you are not familiar with my work, it might be, because you don't read wrestling fanfictions, my other fanfictions are all based on the former wrestling pair AJ Lee and CM Punk, go have a read if you want, because it's great to always try something new.

Now if you have read my other fanfictions you will know that I call my readers my lovely readers, so welcome back my lovely readers long time no write... sorry... and Welcome to the new lovely readers! Now I suppose your telling me to shut up and get on with the chapter and I will! To find any more information about me or the story I will see you at the bottom.

Enjoy!

The Young and The Mischievous

Austin's P.O.V

09/09/2013

"What a summer, I mean I have met a few new friends and it all turned out, we are all attending the same High school, Marino High! A new school to rule this year and a sweet new hangout, it's called the Sonic Boom diner... sound familiar? That's, because it was formally known as Sonic Boom you know the music shop in the Miami mall, just around the corner from suzy's soups...yeah that's the one, well unfortunately Ally's father's music store wasn't making any business and it was Dez's idea to convert it, into the diner, I know right who would of thought it would be Dez to come up with a successful idea! Well enough chit chat, let me introduce myself I am Austin... yes the Austin Moon, I sang such songs as Double take and Not a love song, but I am taking a brake from my singing career at the moment, to let you inside my life, so welcome please keep you hands and feet inside of the cart, because you're in for one hell of a ride."

The music was blaring everyone was having a brilliant time in the new diner dancing and eating in the colorful bright diner, until the music was suddenly put on hold by the only Lester Dawson, this made everyone boo at the interruption as they all made their way back to their tables, "everyone I have just got a telegram" Lester announced to his customers as an eruption of voices asked what a telegram was? "Dance party has asked the Sonic Boom diner to hold a televised dance party including all them great kids from Marino High to take place this Saturday coming at 5pm! signed by the one and only Randy Jackson!" Lester stated as he read the yellow piece of paper out to everyone in the diner as they erupted into enjoyment and cheer.

"Cool a dance contest!" Piper cheered in excitement to her group of friends "hey what about if you and me enter as a pair?" Dallas asked the popular cheerleader "we could win it all!" Dallas continued "win, with you? your feet need training wheels" Austin joked on "winning, losing, who cares isn't dancing supposed to be fun?" Ally explained to her friends "oh and it will be fun if Piper dances with me" Austin stated as he pulled Piper into his embrace, which only lasted for a matter of two seconds since Piper pulled away from him "well I would love to be partners with both of you, but I guess that's impossible" Piper explained as she looked at Austin and Dallas "here's an idea, why don't you go with the best dancer and that's me" Dallas said pointing to himself "are you kidding, I can move better then him even if a bee flew into my swimming shorts" Austin said trying to one up Dallas.

The bickering back and forth between the two boys with the Texas names went on for a short while until Trish piped up "well why don't you put your money where your mouth is" the two boy's agreed to have a dance off in a couple of days time, but not before Austin could finish running his mouth "look Dallas I could beat you at dancing with even just one leg" Austin said sarcastically "whoa, how could you do that?" Dez asked enthusiastically, Austin leaned into his red headed friend and whispered "it's a figure of speech, my friend" Austin explained in a shushed tone as he patted his friend on the shoulder, before turning back to his competition "why don't you go practice first, because everybody knows what I can do, because if you haven't realized who I am, then your in trouble. Plus it will give you sometime to figure out how to dance before the real dance off" Austin noted.

Dallas and Piper left the diner in hand and hand this only made Austin sigh as he walked back to his now probably cold food. On the upside he did have Trish and Dez's entertainment, "hey Trish my horoscope says we are destined to dance together" Dez smoothly announced "and mine says beware of dorks" she said in disgust before leaving the diner as Dez followed shouting "well I will protect you from them!"

Leaving Austin and Ally at the table, but not for long "hey Ally, do you want to be my dance partner for the contest?" Gavin asked with his southern charm, Ally stood up from her seat "Gavin I would love to" Ally answered until she realized the height difference "actually no... I don't really believe in dance contests" Ally lied "well then why don't we just skip the dancing and do some kissing all night instead?" Gavin asked a rhetorical question which made Ally shiver, Austin could see how her body image had changed and he didn't like how Gavin was making his best friend feel "why don't you beat it creep" Austin said as he stood up to size Gavin this made Gavin run, "thank you Austin, but violence is never the answer" Ally thanked her friend "it was no big deal, I would do anything for you" Austin explained "Plus that creep has just gave me an excellent idea" Austin announced "which is?" Ally asked intrigued "skip the date and start with a good-night kiss" Austin said earning him a slap from Ally...

10/09/2013

As you may all know coach Simmons teaches a lot of lessons bar from Physical Education, he is also a substitute in Music and also acting as head principle until they can find a new one. "Before I begin I have to make a sad announcement" Mr Simmons addressed to the class "Beethoven is alive" Austin chimed while placing a piece of gum into his mouth earning the whole class to laugh, "very amusing Mr Moon, ha ha" the teacher faked laughed "one more uncommonly comment from you, Moon and it will be detention for you!" Mr Simmons yelled to the blonde male, making Austin gulp. "Now before the class clown interrupted us I have to teach two music classes today back to back, because poor Mrs Kelly slipped and got her head stuck in a tuba, the class burst out laughing again "it's not funny she is a sixty year old woman have some respect!" coach Simmons shouted at the 9th graders, "now class we are going to play a piece by Johan Sebastian Bark" Simmons announced "Just a piece, why can't we play the whole thing?" Dez wondered making his fellow classmates boo at him...

The students of Marino High followed the baton as Simmons instructed the class and it was the worst thing you could ever hear... not the students, but the song they had been selected to play with their instruments, this was so not Austin's type of song it made him want to fall asleep, they were about a minute into the song when coach Simmons left the class for no reason apparent, then suddenly the song got more louder and cheerful as Austin realized it was a totally different song, but then it changed back to boring Bark when Simmons entered. "Beautiful, beautiful, I am getting chills, can you feel what I am feeling?" the coach asked as well as gracing his students as he waved the baton around "yes sir, it was the fish sticks at lunch" Dez replied answering his teachers question Simmons rolled his eyes "you are what you eat young Dez" Simmons explained.

After that exhausting lesson it was time to head home as school was finished for the day and Austin was looking forward to one of his afternoon naps. When he got home he headed up to his room and made a direct line straight to his bed as he collapsed on his bed, but the sleep didn't come like it normally does instead he looked out of his bedroom window, to the see the tree that separates his and Ally's house, then he started to think about how his best friend was acting so strange today. "Well I am never going to get any sleep if Ally is on my brain, so across the tree I go"...

"Ally!" Austin called as he jumped from the tree branch into her room "I swear your the only person to never use the door" Ally answered as she sat on her chair writing in her brown leather book "hey, I don't need any songs, remember I am on a brake for a bit" Austin reminded his partner as he reached for her book "don't touch my book!" Ally announced very sternly.

"So you come in by my window, you must want something?" Ally wondered curiously "well not exactly... I just couldn't take my afternoon nap" Austin stated truthfully "and your answer is to come and bug me?" Ally asked a bit confused "no I couldn't sleep, because of you" Austin admitted "well this is weird" Ally announced... "no, Ally I couldn't sleep because I know that something is bothering you and I want to help, then I can take my nap" Austin explained as Ally sighed in response "why the sigh?" Austin asked "I want to dance in the competition" Ally admitted "well good luck with that" Austin laughed "I thought you wanted to help?" Ally asked a rhetorical question in a sad tone "I do, but I can't teach you how to dance in that amount of time" Austin explained as he felt really bad. The silence was known between the two after Austin said he couldn't help and instead of being the bad one he made his way back to the window to leave...

"Wait!" Ally quickly called, Austin turned his head to face his best friend "I will be Dallas partner that way you can have Piper to yourself if you teach me how to dance" Ally explained to her blonde headed friend "and how is Dallas going to switch partners so easily?" Austin asked as he was intrigued where this conversation was going "if you teach me how to dance, I could be more better then Piper in Dallas eyes, because Dallas has not seen Piper dance yet and I will have been taught by the best!" AJ explained excitedly...

Austin agreed to help his friend, knowing he would be dancing with the most popular girl in school. Austin and Ally danced every night until Thursday when Austin had thought Ally had got the hang of a simple dance routine, it wasn't until the next day at school when Austin had changed his mind about something...

14/09/2013

It was break when Austin had found all his friends standing infront of Piper's locker as they all noticed Trish had sprained her ankle and her date for the contest had decided to announce to bail on her since she wouldn't be able to dance, in all Austin's thoughts was to pants the jerk who broke Trish heart, in the end Dez asked Trish one more time to go as his partner and she accepted. Meanwhile the sudden change of heart in Trish still reminded Austin of his new decision.

"Well guys it's the big moment, who should I choose?" Piper said as she flicked her blonde locks behind her shoulder with an amusing grin on her face, while Ally was standing behind Piper imitating her and this made Austin grin like the cherisher cat and he knew he had finally made his mind up on who he wanted to go with... "Piper why don't you do yourself a favor and go with Dallas" Austin ordered "Austin what are you saying?" Piper asked all innocently "I have decided to go with Ally" Austin announce making Piper storm off with Dallas behind her, Austin watched his dream girl leave before asking Ally a question "will you go with me" he asked sweetly "I would love to be your partner forever and always" Ally admitted "and I you" Austin replied with a wink.

15/09/2013

Austin and Ally wowed Randy Jackson with their salsa and came into second place as Trish and Dez took first place with their made up dance called the sprain, but at the end of the day it didn't matter where he came in the contest as long as Ally had a great time.

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter, I fully enjoyed writing it and I hope you stick around for chapter 2 Please leave a review and tell me how it was and if you are a new reader of mine or old, also don't forget to check out my other fanfictions if you want and I will all see you soon.

Instagram is where you can find out more about the stories and stay up to date with anything. You can follow me at beccas1998uk .

One review for next chapter!

Thank you my lovely readers

Beccax


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realized that I didn't give you enough information about the story, so I decided to create a trailer for the fanfiction over on my YouTube channel, the link is on my fanfiction profile, so Please check it out if you want to find out what Austin did before he moved back to Miami.

If you have any review questions I will answer them in the bottom authors note.

Now back to chapter two I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the bottom of the page my lovely readers!

Austin P.O.V

17/09/2013

"We have just got report cards, Ally got all A's her dad gave her an expired car wash coupon like normal... Piper got B's her parents bought her flowers and I haven't figured what to buy my parent's yet... While Trish kept a job for more then four days and you should see what her parent's bought her..."

Once again after school Austin and his friends were sat In Sonic Booms Diner waiting for Trish to join the group of friends. "I cannot wait for Trish to show up I wonder what she got" Piper announced excitedly "and I seriously can not believe Trish's dad aloud her to use his credit card to buy anything at the mall" Ally said a little panicked "I know right, how awesome would that be to have a parent like that" Dallas piped up "but to be all serious I agree with Ally, because it's like letting a vampire loose in a blood bank" Austin explained to his group of friends "watch it dimples, that's my cheater your talking about" Dez warned "Dez, Trish is not your cheater or whatever animal you would like to call her, so you would have a much more better chance if you find yourself another chick" Dallas mentioned making Dez sigh, but Ally had another reaction to Dallas comment...

"Woah may I remind you boys that we are girls, we are not cheaters or chicks or any other sort of animal you boys like, do you understand?" Ally asked a bit crossly "sure kitten" Austin teased as he chuckled and petted Ally's head, the next thing Austin saw was a hamburger flying his way... "Would you like a side of fries with that?" Ally asked in a sarcastic tone and a big smirk as the rest of the group laughed at the boy with a hamburger on his face.

A few minutes later when Austin returned from the restroom he noticed Trish sitting in his seat with her head in her hands as it shook side to side, "what's up with Trish is she okay?" Austin asked a bit concerned "I have done something completely stupid" Trish admitted "well Trish I think you better total up everything you bought, like right now" Piper stated "I have a calculator on my watch!" Dez piped up "you can use it if you hold my wrist" Dez offered, lovingly "Dez heel!" Trish demanded in disgust... "where's your receipts?" Ally asked "here" Trish said as she dug the receipts out of her bag and handed them over to Ally "$66 for the bag, $49 for the the Marc Jacobs perfume and $99 for the boots" Ally announced as she read the receipts "and the grand total is $214" Dez happily announced, everyone's eyes were on Trish...

"Do you think I went over board?" Trish asked in shock "like the crew of the Titanic" Austin announced, with a little chuckle "this is serious, Austin! Trish when your father finds out you are going to get in trouble" Ally stated to her friend "oh come on, I am daddy's little girl" Trish admitted to her group of friends "and if you want to be daddy's big girl, I would advice you to take the stuff back" Dallas advised "I think you should keep one thing and return the other two" Piper shared her opinion "well, I need to go back to the mall any ways, they're having a sale on shoes!" Trish squealed in delight as she left the diner...

A couple hours have passed since Austin was at the diner, so as normal he takes his afternoon nap, but that was rudely interrupted by a shout since he is a very light sleeper. Austin made himself get out of bed and walk over to his window to stick his head out of it, "Ally! you better have a damn good excuse for waking me up from my nap, or I will rip pages out of your song book!" Austin threatened "it's an emergency!" Ally called back, making Austin spring to action and hurry out of his window, across the tree to jump into Ally's room, he looked around and then stared at his best friend blankly and annoyed "what?" Ally asked all innocent "I see no emergency" Austin says with an attitude "that's the emergency" Ally states as she point's to a pile of clothes, on her bed "ergh!" Austin moaned "I am not here to help sort out your closet again" Austin whined "they're not my clothes!" Ally yelled.

The bickering between the two friends went on for a short while, Austin accused Ally of stealing... but that's impossible, Ally Dawson would never steal. Austin still didn't want anything to do with the clothes, but that was until something caught his eye "did you see that?" Austin whispered in panic "what?" Ally asked "the pile of clothes shook!" Austin whispered yelled, as he backed away from the pile of clothing "well I tried to tell you that clothes don't have legs" Ally said pointing out the obvious, Austin stepped closer to the pile of clothes to hear sobs coming from the clothing pile, he slowly removes the clothes off of the pile until he finds a face "Trish" he says in relief "what's going on?" he asks sincerely, but all he got out of Trish was a loud cry as she tried to hide herself back in her clothes...

Austin faced Ally waiting for some answers from his best friend "the store clerk wouldn't let Trish return the items, so she ran away to mine" Ally answered "oh, Trish, running away is never the answer, just do what I do when I do something wrong" Austin stated "and that would be?" Trish asked curiously "enjoy it then deny it" Austin said with a wink earning him a slap across the back of his head "ow!" he yelled as he glared at Ally. "Trish when you do something wrong you should admit it, not do what the mischievous one over there says" Ally explains while pointing to Austin "hey, is this pick on Austin day!" Austin whined "oh, shut up pop star" Ally said "I am a rock star, not a pop star, there is a difference!" Austin moaned "men" Ally muttered as she rolled her eyes at him "hey, this man is your best friend" Austin stated "and I am lucky to have you" Ally admitted "aww" Austin sounded as he reached out to hug Ally... "Ahem, I hate to interrupt your sweet moment, but if you can't tell I am in a bit of a crisis!" Trish yelled, Austin and Ally broke away from each other when Austin announced that he had an idea and to bring her clothes with her to school tomorrow.

18/09/2013

Today was the day that Trish would have to put all her trust and support into Austin, which she couldn't believe she was doing and neither could Austin, to be in fact he didn't know how the money would rake in, but he had a couple of plans and the first plan leads us to Mrs Sky's class.

"Do you really think we are going to make a lot of money?" Trish asked as she took her seat besides Ally "you can hope and pray, but you're dealing with Austin" Ally replied in a positive manner with some bits of sarcasm "are you doubting me again Dawson?" Austin asked as he, butted into the girl's conversation "only to humor your ego Moon" Ally answered with a small laugh. Austin cleared his throat and began to whistle, which made the girls quirk an eyebrow at him "in 3,2 and 1, let the plan begin" Austin said as the bell rang "I am scared" Trish announced as she didn't know what she was letting herself into "trust me, Trish all you have to do is just sit there and be pretty" Austin resurged his friend...

What Trish didn't know was that Austin had already made her $56 and this was only to let a few boys steal a quick peck on the cheek during class, either way Austin knew he would have his balls strung up if these hormonal guys just didn't give her a kiss on the cheek! "Okay settle down class" Mrs sky announced as she entered her class "we will resume where we left off yesterday, you all know the chapter?" Mrs Sky asked her students "you mean reproduction in the animal kingdom" Piper answered unsurely "yes my dear, that's correct, before we start are there any questions?" Mrs Sky asked her class "um, I read the chapter last night again and I am still not clear who does what to whom? And how?" Dez wondered "oh my dear, we will have a talk about that later" Mrs Sky announced "today's topic is, the pond, natures hot tub" Mrs Sky told her class "now does anyone know the sound a male frog makes to attract the female?" Sky asked her class, but during Mrs Sky's talk, Austin allowed his first customer to kiss Trish...

In that hour Trish had over fifteen pecks on the cheek from Jocks, nerds and one certain red head... While even some kissed Ally, which wasn't the deal and this made Austin, may I say a tad jealous, but he planned to get them few guys back specially the one who tried lip to lip contact!

Now they were down $56 from the total, now they only needed $158 and this caused plan two at lunch time where an auction would take place for Trish's clothes, so people the bidding starts at $5 for the pink and black cheetah pattern top with the number 19 on so place your bids, but beware for Coach Simmons!

In the hallway where the students hang out against their lockers, we find Austin talking to Dez. "That's all I wired everything" Dez announced "are you completely sure nothing is going to go wrong?" Austin asked in worry "well you might loose your hair when you're older" Dez explained this made Austin laugh "we will just face that when the time comes, but I mean is everything set up for now?" Austin wondered "yes all you have to do is push that blue button to open and close the locker doors dipstick" Dez shook his head as he walked off "and he calls me the dipstick" Austin said as he chuckled.

"Austin! Do we really have to do this?" Trish asked as she came rushing around the corner "Trish you only have two days left to get the money" Austin reminded "I know, but they are my clothes!" Trish whined as Austin left her to walk over to the guys "you know what to do" Austin said to Dallas and Dez "Don't worry blondie, we know keep Coach Simmons distracted" Dallas explained as he patted Austin on the back while Dez walked off, before Dallas had the chance to remove his hand from Austin's shoulder it was inclosed in a tight grip caused by Austin's hand "oh and Dallas if you ever try and put your lips on Ally's face again, I will make sure you can't move your lips ever again, do you understand?" Austin warned "whatever blondie, I thought you were chasing after Piper?" Dallas asked "that's not the point! Just keep your hands and lips off of Ally!" Austin stated before shoving Dallas away...

"Alright everybody the Trish's special sale is about to begin" Austin announced while pressing the blue button sending the bright yellow locker doors flying open which held two items of clothing each. The auction went really well since none of Trish's clothes remained, The highest bids were from the males when the underwear and bra's were up for auction and lets just say Dez walked away with so many. In the end Austin had earned Trish an extra $106, now there was only $52 to try and get before Friday, but how were they going to do that?

19/09/2013

"We only managed to get $156 yesterday, so with the money she has left to pay back, Trish's father told her to get a new job and gladly enough Lester, Ally's dad offered Trish a job as a waitress, now I know what you may be thinking, Trish a waitress? But yes she has the experience she has been a waitress in two other Diners before for a short time period, but her fathers said she has to keep this job until she can pay him back, but I guess the moral of this week is that friendship is everything and never take anything for granted, until next time my friends!"

A/N: So that's the end of chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it! as normal to stay up to date with the fanfiction follow me on Instagram beccas1998uk, Thank you for the reviews they do not go unnoticed please if we get 1 review I will post a new chapter!

Now I got a question from a reviewer and they I have seen the Trailer for this fanfiction (Thank you) and they didn't think the Trailer matched the story, but the Trailer gives you an insight of Austin life before he came back to Miami, so I should of mentioned that in the description box, but thank you for the question and review.

If you would like to review, it's free you don't have to have account and if you want you can answer these questions:

 **Who would you like Austin to be with?**

 **Should I get rid of Piper?**

 **Am I meeting Dez's humor?**

 **Do you want chapter 3?**

Thank you, my lovely readers

Beccax

15/07/2016 - update - I don't know when this chapter will go up and I don't know if you do follow me on my Instagram or read my fanfiction profile, but tonight I have lost someone in my family who was very dear to me and with the kindness respect of my Lovely readers I do hope you give me sometime to mourn the loss of a love one, thank you x

30/07/2016 - update - It's been over two weeks, but I am going to post this and I hope to get Friendship on ice next week, thank you for your patients.

Beccax


End file.
